It is well known to press-fit contacts in a connector with multiple rows of contacts having roughly L-shaped legs that overlap in a vertical direction with corresponding contacts in a different row into a substrate. When press-fitting the contacts of the connector into the substrate, the contacts arranged in a top row can be pressed from above, however, the contacts arranged in a lower row cannot be pressed from above because the contacts arranged in the top row get in the way.
A solution to this problem is proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-68419. This reference teaches a press-fitting jig with a comb-shaped portion having vertical and horizontal grooves. The vertical grooves have a pitch the same as an arrangement pitch of the contacts. A pair consisting of an upper and a lower contact enters each of the vertical grooves so that each pair of upper and lower contacts is fit into each vertical groove in the press-fitting jig. The press-fitting jig or the connector is then moved slightly relative to the arrangement direction of the contacts so that the horizontal grooves receive the upper and lower contacts. As a result, walls of the press-fitting jig are positioned adjacent to both the upper and lower contacts, which allows the press-fitting jig to press downward on all of the contacts in the connector when press-fitting the contacts into a substrate.
Another solution to the problem is proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-69828. This reference teaches pressing a somewhat wide shoulder section formed on each of the contacts. Although the upper and lower contacts overlap on the whole, the shoulder sections of the contacts are formed in such a way that the shoulder sections do not overlap. For example, the shoulder sections of the lower contacts could be formed to stick out from the shoulder sections of the upper contacts when viewed from above. It is therefore possible to press down the shoulder sections of all the contacts at the same time to press-fit all the contacts of the connector into a substrate.
The technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-68419 press-fits the contacts into the substrate when the contacts are engaged with the vertical and horizontal grooves of the press-fitting jig. Since the vertical and horizontal grooves are connected to each other, if one of the lower contacts disengages from one of the horizontal grooves due to, for example, misalignment or bending, the corresponding upper contact can not be pressed, which may result in an improper press-fit. Additionally, since the portion pressed and the portion actually fitted are fairly distant from each other, especially in the case of the upper contacts, if any of the upper contacts are bent even slightly, the contact may buckle in the middle when pressed. Further, although not disclosed, a terminal alignment plate is used to position the contacts with press-fitting apertures in the substrate. The terminal alignment plate is attached to a bottom of the connector and is press-fit into the substrate. The terminal alignment plate remains fitted in the substrate together with the press-fitted connector, although it is no longer necessary, increasing the cost of the assembly.
On the other hand, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-69828 has the advantage of being able to install the shoulder sections in such a way as to be visible from above, and the contacts are press-fit simply by moving the press-fitting jig vertically. Additionally, the shoulder sections prevent buckling because the shoulder sections are installed at a position close to the portion actually press-fitted. However, a slight displacement or bend of the contact will cause the shoulder section of the contact to deviate from the position where it should be pressed, which makes it difficult for the press-fitting jig to properly press the contact. Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-69828 is silent as to the positioning between the contacts and the press-fitting apertures in the substrate. It is therefore assumed that it is necessary to use a terminal alignment plate, as previously described, that remains in the substrate each time a connector is press-fitted.